My Happy Ending
by animelover1990
Summary: My happy ending with Izaya Orihara? IzayaxReader. Songfic.


**Hey everyone, the song is ****My Happy Ending**** by Avril Lavigne.**

_So much for my happy ending oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

"(y/n)-chan, I'm not interested in you anymore, you bore me now."

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

"E-Eh? P-Please tell me what I did wrong."

_Don't leave me hanging._

"Bye-bye (y/n)-chan. Please don't come back~" he sang as he slammed the door shut.

I sank onto the cold cement and buried my head in my arms. Giant sobs racked through my body.

_In a city so dead,_

I looked around, I've been here for hours and no one has even spared me a glance.

_Held up so high._

"Izaya-kun, will you stay with me forever?"

"Of course I will."

_On such a breakable thread._

"You mean it?"

"Maybe~"

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_And I thought we could be._

"Celty-san, Izaya and I are dating now, and I know lots of things about him! Like how old he is, what he loves, what he hates, and more!"

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

"Izaya! Look! Isn't this beach pretty! We could honeymoon here!"

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away._

"_Ne, Izaya, do you want to stay with me?"_

_All this time you were pretending,_

"_Izaya? Who was that lady?"_

"_Just my new secretary, her name is Namie."_

_So much for my happy ending oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

I snapped myself out of those memories. I walked home, and went straight to my room.

On my dresser, I saw a picture of Izaya and me. It was the picture we took at the park, but Shizuo was in it too, he was in the back running towards us with a twenty foot lamp post.

I was about to throw it away, but I couldn't.

"Maybe I should go see him tomorrow…" I thought, laying on my bed. I drifted off to sleep.

_You've got your dumb friends._

The next morning, I decided to go to Izaya's office, I just wanted to ask him why he broke up with me, is it because I'm not good enough for him? I wanted to clear things up.

As soon as I arrived there, I peeked through the door to Izaya's office. It seems that Izaya was speaking with his secretary, Namie.

_I know what they say,_

_They tell you I'm difficult,_

_But so are they._

"She's such a handful, why did you even date her in the first place?" Namie asked.

_But they don't know me,_

"She was interesting."

_Do they even know you?_

"You are just sick, you know that?" Namie asked Izaya.

_All the things you hide from me,_

_All the shit that you do._

"She was boring after a while, she wasn't as interesting as I thought she would be. And I only dated her to kill some time." Izaya replied.

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_And I thought we could be._

I clenched my fists, tears running down my cheeks. Was that the only reason he dated me? I'm such an idiot to believe that Izaya Orihara, the underground informant, actually loved me.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away._

"So, she was just a toy for your entertainment, and to be disposed once you were done with her." Namie said.

"Yep~"

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

That was _it_. I barged into the room, and raised my hand to slap Izaya. But he caught my wrist and stopped my slap.

"(y/n)-chan, didn't I tell you not to come back?"

"I-I know but, I just wanted to say," I took a deep breath, and continued.

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for acting like you cared. _

_And making me feel like I was the only one._

_It's nice to know we had it all._

_Thanks for watching me as I fall,_

_And letting me know we were done._

As I finished, silence filled the room.

Izaya started clapping his hands, was he _serious_? How is this guy always so amused?

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of those memories, so close to me, just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

"Wow (y/n)-chan, even when I dumped you, left you on the ground for hours, and called you a toy, you still manage to thank me?"

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of those memories, so close to me, just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

I spun around and walked out of the room. I didn't look back once.

**A/N: I really thought this song suited Izaya. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
